last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Recycler
"Allows disassembling items you don't need to get their components." "Let’s start with the house. We’ve added a recycler that processes accumulated waste on your bases. We understand the temptation to loot everything that caught the eyes of experienced survivors and how hard it is not to turn your base into a dump. The very thought of throwing even completely worthless stuff, obtained in battles with zombies makes the heart ache. The recycler will prevent you from making terrible sacrifices and allow you to take unnecessary things apart to get useful resources and even rare items. The function of stripping weapons for parts is now also transferred to the recycler, since the Gunsmith workbench is temporarily unavailable due to changing its functions." From DevBlog 04/26: Update 1.8.2. "The magic of a texture atlas comes into effect! This workbench will help you to to craft something useful. As you know, to craft something needful you need to disassemble something needless first. If you guessed we posted a recycler texture, you were completely right." From https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival Description The Recycler is a workbench in which items may be placed to break down into recoverable component items and materials. The efficiency of the Recycler's process for any given item is determined by the current skill level for that type of item. Crafting Requirements Unlock: *Level: 32 *Craft Points: 2 Materials: *3 Oak Planks *8 Iron Plates *5 Aluminium Bars *1 Light Bulb *20 Bolts *10 Rubber Parts Furniture: *Placement: Plank Floor (L2) *Max: 1 *Grid Size: 1x1 Recipes "Item disassembling raises your recycling skill. The higher the skill, the more chances to get rare resources" Recycling Skills include: *Clothes *Melee Weapons *Other *Mechanics *Electronics *Firearms Outputs & Percentages There are currently one to three outputs available from each item recycled. The percentage rate of likelihood for each output's drop increases as the relevant level increases, as described below: * Output 1 items gain 1% every three levels. * Output 2 items gain 1% every five levels. * Output 3 items gain 1% every ten levels. Max Recycling Skills levels are not currently known for certain but popular opinion suggests a cap at 100. Recycling Table Not recyclable *Air Filter *Alcohol *Aluminium Bar *Aluminium Plate *Aluminium Wire *Animal Rawhide *Ball Bearing *Bauxite *Berries *Berry Tea *Bolts *Bottle of Water *Bottle of Gasoline *C-4 Explosive *Carrot Stew *Carrot *Charcoal *Cigarettes *Connecting Rod *Copper Ore *Copper Bar *Coupons *Duct Tape *Edible Mushroom *Electronic Circuit *Empty Bottle *Flare Gun *Fur *Gas mask *Gasoline *Gold Bar *Gun Oil *Iron Bar *Iron Ore *Iron Plate *Jerky *Juicy Steak *Leather *Limestone *Nails *Oak Log *Oak Plank *Paints *Patterns *Piece of Cloth *Pine Log *Plant Fiber *Raw Meat *Rope *Rubber Parts *Scrap Metal *Scrap Metal *Seeds *Snorkel *Steel Plate *Stone Brick *Strong Alcohol *The Blind One's Head *Thick Fabric *Transistor *Trash *Turret Parts *Weapon Parts *Wiring Tips and Trivia * Introduced in Beta v.1.8.2 * Note that when the output stack is at maximum for that item type, recycling stops--for example, when scrap metal produced reaches 50 in the slot. * The most efficient way to maximize high-quality, rare outputs is to first increase the relevant Recycling Skill level with items in that category with the least needed output(s). For example, Light Bulbs level up Electronics (outputting only Scrap Metal at the early, lower drop percentages) without wasting the possibility of Electronic Circuits from items like Mobile Phones or USB Drives that will have better odds at higher levels. Gallery File:30814045 652227428448416 7731009689389049522 o.jpg|left| File:Da6RWT6XkAEy-qn.jpg|left|3D model texture File:Doomeris recyclables.png|Credits: Doomeris Category:Items Category:Furniture Category:Workstations